


You make loving you easy

by JadeEmerald



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEmerald/pseuds/JadeEmerald
Summary: It was always them. Michael and Alex. Alex and Michael. Then Alex left and it was just Michael. Then Alex came back and everything was right again.





	You make loving you easy

**Author's Note:**

> I have been obsessed over Roswell New Mexico lately specifically over Michael and Alex. I just wanted to have Michael and Alex be happy together and give them a break from all they go through on the show and everything. Might be out of character but I just wanted to give them some happiness like I said.
> 
> I may get into writing more for other things soon but for now just can't get away from the show. Enjoy!

When Michael first saw a man in an official, military looking uniform at his door he was mostly just mad he walked toward him and grabbed his arm ready to fight if he had to. This was his home and he wasn't about to let someone come and mess with that. But when the man looked at him all the anger immediately left him. He blinked a couple times and leaned in and whispered.

"Alex.. you're back?"

Alex smiled and held his arms out and Michael nearly knocked him over with the force of the hug they pulled back with matching grins. It'd been a few years but they'd kept in touch the whole time and it almost felt like no time had really passed at all now that they were in front of each other. Michael opened his door and nodded his head toward the doorway.

"Do you wanna come in? Do some.. catching up?"

Michael wiggled his eyebrows a little and Alex laughed but shook his head.

"I just got back as much as I'm sure everyone would understand me going to your place first I do need to see everyone else still."

Michael nodded but pulled Alex closer to him and had a look in his eyes that told Alex he wasn't going to get around to seeing anyone for a while still, and really that was fine with him. He let Michael pull him inside and their lips met. It was a kiss filled with longing and it was everything it should have been for two people that hadn't seen each other in years. They stripped out of their clothes laid back on the the bed and explored every inch of each other. Then after a while they just laid together in pure happiness until Michael checked the time on his phone and sighed.

"There's a reunion tonight. I promised Isobel I'd be there.. Good place to let everyone know you're back if you want to go."

Alex nodded and they got dressed and left to go to the reunion. They saw Isobel first she sent a small smile their way and waved but was busy checking on things here and there and couldn't stop to talk yet. Then Alex was nearly knocked over again this time by Maria who pulled back and punched Alex on his arm.

"Alex Manes! You're back home and I'm just finding out now?"

She looked between Alex and Michael and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you'd go to your boyfriend before anyone else. You could of called or something you know." 

Michael draped an arm across Alex's shoulders.

"He could of yeah and probably would have or maybe we would of just shown up sooner if we hadn't been busy with-"

"Michael!"

Alex had cut him off and Michael had laughed because though they'd been together since highschool Alex still very rarely used Michael's first name and he always liked finding ways to get him to. Even though he hadn't gotten to finish his sentence Maria made a face at them and walked off to talk with Liz. Alex had decided to go say hi to everyone else and Michael figured he'd appreciate some time reconnecting with everyone on his own so he went to grab a drink he'd never been too big on town events though now that Alex was back he'd be happy to do whatever he wanted as long as they did it together. He looked around to see Alex talking with Isobel though the way the bent their heads close to each other it seemed to be something they didn't want to be overheard. Michael never was one to keep secrets or like to have others keep them from him so he walked over and stuck his head between their's.

"So what are we talking about?"

They both jumped back and shared a look and Isobel cleared her throat.

"I was just getting Alex's advice on how to better plan the drive-in movie we'll be having in town soon. Here's been away a while so figured it could help him feel more included."

Michael wasn't convinced at all. Isobel never asked for help on event planning. But he didn't want to ruin Alex's first day back so he'd let it go for now and talk to Alex more about it tomorrow if nothing else. The rest of the reunion went along pretty well they all did some dancing and laughed together but when it got time to play the last song for the night Isobel stepped out on the floor with a microphone.

"I would just like to thank everyone that attended tonight I hope you had a wonderful time."

Everyone cheered and Isobel smiled before continuing.

"Before we play the last song and start sending people home I wanted to welcome back our very own Alex Manes. He approached me earlier tonight with a request that I am thrilled to have been included in helping him with so if Alex will please come over here." 

Michael shot a questioning look at Alex who just have him a dazzling smile before walking to Isobel who handed him the microphone and placed a kiss on his cheek before stepping back. Alex cleared his throat and took a deep breath before speaking. 

"Hello everyone, I'm Alex Manes, but you all know that already. You also know that I've been away a while for duty since I enlisted with the air force."

There were scattered cheers and claps and Alex let it calm down before continuing.

"But most of all you know that long before I left I met the love of my life. I met a man that is so unapologetically himself, so comfortable being who he is that as I spent time with him I had no choice but to be comfortable being myself as well. I have never and probably will never meet another person like this man. While I was away there was never a letter from each other that went unanswered. He kept me sane when I needed it the most. And I knew when I got home that this was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

Alex reached out and pulled a completely stunned and teary eyes Michael over to him. Alex got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box from his pocket. He opened it and there was a silver wedding band inside it was smooth and simple and perfect.

"So Michael Guerin. My Guerin. Will you do me the absolute honor of marrying me?"

Michael was hardly ever lost for words but at the moment all he could do was nod. He fell to his knees next to Alex and they wrapped their arms around each other as everyone cheered and began to join in on their hug. This was the happiest either of them had ever felt and they had a feeling it wasn't going to go away any time soon.


End file.
